


Before Naptime

by MissCora, seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCora/pseuds/MissCora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Miss Cora</p><p>Somedays you just get really lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author's Note: Can someone please tell me where I left my innocence? I was such a nice girl before I got involved with you lot. Of course, it was also a lot less interesting back then.

Hands. There were hands everywhere. _Oh gods... that was pleasant_ , he thought as a hand ghosted down the inside of his thigh, trailing fingers teasingly along the edge of his cock.

Seamus was convinced he must be dreaming since he remembered falling asleep, but what a lovely dream it was. There were too many hands for this to be real. _And, oh look, mouths..._ he managed, distractedly, when a pair of lips fastened themselves to his nipple. Of its own accord one of his hands lifted up to run along the hair of whatever dream creature was sucking at his nipple, and was surprised to find long, silken strands flowing under his fingers.

 _Girl_ , he managed to think very muzzily before he felt one of the mysterious hands slide down his arse and a slick finger tease at his entrance. He moaned, and caught at one of the wandering hands, bringing it to his lips to nip the fingertips. A second moan answered his as his fingers slid along the inside of the strange forearm, and a third moan breathed through the lips teasing his nipple.

His eyes finally flickered open and, _Sweet Merlin!_ What an image greeted him - his lover, Dean Thomas, was curled up against his side, his fingers disappearing into Seamus' arse, while Seamus' best friend, the beautiful Ms Lavender Brown, was industriously kissing along his chest while her soft hands moved ever closer to his cock.

"Oh Merlin..." Seamus breathed out, and he felt more than heard Dean's answering deep chuckle and Lavender's high, soft laugh. "This," he began, speaking more to himself than to either of the figments his subconscious had offered up for him, "has got to be the best fantasy I've ever come up with."

"Not a fantasy love," Dean muttered into the skin of his shoulder as his fingers found Seamus' prostrate and began to thrust against it.

"Aaah! Oh... then... Merlin! I've died and gone to heaven haven't I? My, but I must have been a much better Catholic than I thought."

"You are _definitely_ not dead. Would not do this if you were dead," Lavender said with a chuckle as her soft hand closed around Seamus' cock and began to stroke.

Seamus couldn't help the little whimper that escaped him. "Then I'm... God, DEAN! Do that again." It took him a second to try and remember what he was going to say, and the vision of Dean's other hand sliding along Lavender's back and then slipping between her legs was not helping his mental concentration. "I'm... I'm going to die then, afterwards aren't I? It's ahhh, all an elaborate set up, is it?"

Lavender lifted herself up on her free arm and stretched towards Seamus. "Be quite Seamus," she said before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

Quiet was not something Seamus was any good at, especially not in bed, and it was harder than usual with the two of them so apparently determined to drive him out of his mind. There were hands everywhere, and he was sure at least two of them were his, lips kissing, biting, licking, sucking.

And then he was on his side, thrusting into Lavender, feeling Dean buried inside him. It wasn't going to take any of them long at this rate, even Lavender was moaning whenever either of them moved and gasping for breath - and that was another image that was going to be with him for a while: the cool, collected fashion plate thrashing about, her nails raking along his side and down Dean's back.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Lavender was crying out, and when Dean's mouth latched onto the back of his neck Seamus lost all control, sparks flashing behind his eyes as he felt Lavender shudder and tense around him, Dean following seconds after.

The only sound left in the room was their shuddering breaths as the three slowly disengaged, stretching out to rest alongside one another.

"So," Seamus finally spoke again, his mind having been very carefully reconstructed out of the puddle of goo they'd left it in. "Does someone want to explain what this was about?"

"Oh, well," Lavender's 'profession' voice was back - no nonsense, take no prisoners - Seamus had never really thought of just how much of a turn on it could be. "Dean was curious and I figured, why not? Not everyday a girl gets a chance to take part in one of her favorite fantasies."

Seamus would have gawked at her if he could have found the energy. "So," he said, "you two just assumed I'd wouldn't mind?"

"The thought never even crossed my mind. Why, do you?" Lavender cocked one of those perfect eyebrows at him.

Sighing, he admitted, "Well, no, not as such. But I could have."

Seamus felt Dean's arms slide around him, pulling him against his lover's chest. "Course you wouldn't have, love," he said, and Seamus could hear the smile in Dean's tone.

"Well no, you're probably right."

Dean pressed a kiss into his shoulder, and Seamus began to relax with a sigh of contentment. His head fell back to rest on Dean's shoulder and he felt Dean shrug further down onto the bed, getting comfortable. His eyes began to drift shut, and he completely missed the look Lavender snuck at them, or the smile Dean answered it with. All he knew was her soft hair brushing against his chest and the shift of muscles behind him as Dean ran a hand along her arm while she settled her self against the two of them.

"Oh joy," he heard her say, and rather suspected from her tone she was smirking. "Naptime."


End file.
